Costumbres para año nuevo
by Tulipan y Pelon
Summary: cada uno de nosotros tenemos costumbres para decirle adiós al año viejo, lo que no sabíamos es que los chicos de Inazuma lo llevarian al extremo, ¡Yaoi!... ¡Feliz Año les desean Tulipán y Pelón!


Pelón: ¡lo logramos! T_T luego de que mi internet se pusiera esquivo por casi dos horas terminamos el Fic :'D

Tulipán: lastima que falto la tradicion de nuestro pais u.u

Pelón: si hay colombianas...

**Declaimer: **Inazuma Eleven, e Inazuma Eleven GO! no nos pertenecen...

P.D: Amo el TxT (TsrugixTenma *o*) - Tulipán

* * *

><p><strong>Costumbres para año nuevo<strong>

Era 31 de diciembre en Inazuma Town, lentamente el espíritu navideño comenzaba a desaparecer, los árboles llenos de adornos y lucecitas se encontraban en el rincón de muchos hogares sin mucha atención, ahora todos se estaban preparando para la última fecha del año…, el año nuevo (?)Las muchas madres preparaban los detalles para la fiesta de media noche, otras personas, viajaban para pasar al nuevo año con sus parejas y otras simplemente rogaban para que su trasero no doliera mucho al otro día. Todos muy inmersos en lo que conllevaba tener muchas veces costumbres tan extrañas, y hablando de tradiciones peculiares, la que celebran Goenji y Fubuki un incendio podría causar...

_Los escoceses festejasen el Hoogmanay. El procedimiento es sencillo: se busca un barril de madera, se le prende fuego y se lo pone a rodar por las calles. Según dicen, es para permitir el paso del nuevo año._

Apenas llego media noche, el goleador de fuego no tuvo mejor idea que tomar un balón de soccer y con su fiel "Tornado de fuego" golpear un pobre barril que pronto se vio envuelto en llamas rodando por toda la calle principal

-¡Goenji-kun ¿por qué hiciste esto? -grita Shiro corriendo detrás de su pareja como un loco para evitar que causara algún incendio-

-¡Maldito alcohol! ¡Hip!-grito pateando el balón-¡Por culpa! ¡Hip! ¡No recuerdo haberme violado a Shiro Hoy! ¡Hip!

-¡Shuuya! -exclama el menor totalmente sonrojado- espero que no vuelva a tomar en su vida -murmura entre susurros-

-Fubuki~ -canturrea el mayor- esta es una antigua tradición, deberías incendiar un balde y hacer lo mismo

-¿Hoogmanay?-pregunto alzando una ceja-¡No Shuuya! ¡Deja esa licorería en paz!

-hip!, ¡soy muy feliz! -comienza ahora a gritar- ¡mi papa no cree que soy gay!, ¡y Yuka vende fotos por internet de mi uke y yo!

Y aunque esto se vivía afuera, por dentro en una casa un poco apagada, cuando el reloj dio las doces un integrante de la familia, empezó con sus tradiciones…

_En Chile las personas para recibir suerte y buenas y agradables visitas empiezan a subir y a bajar las escaleras con un solo pie_

-muchas gracias por la cena Aki-san -dice un apenado Yuuichi-

-no importa, Tenma me pidió que ustedes vinieran aquí para cele... -sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por el fuerte grito de Tsurugi desde el segundo piso-

-¡NO SEAS IDIOTA! -trata de agarrar a su pareja pero este le muerde la mano- ¿por qué solo a ti se te ocurren estas locuras?

-¡NO ME DETENGAS!-gritaba Tenma con el ceño fruncido-¡si hago estas tres cosas al tiempo! ¡Será más fácil!-corrió directo a las escaleras y al llegar al primer escalón, empezó a saltar con un pie derecho, mientras las bajaba, dispuesto a volver a subir

-¡¿Pero tienes que hacerlo necesariamente con una maleta en cada mano?-grito de nuevo desesperado siguiéndolo por detrás para evitar que él se cayera

-¡es por el bien de la familia! -grita sumamente concentrado en ejecutar su ardua labor-

-¿de que diablos hablas? -pregunta comenzando a saltar de la misma manera de Matsukaze-

-¡es una antigua y muy importante tradición Kyousuke-kun! -hace una pausa al llegar al primer piso- si no lo hago no tendré suerte para el 2012

-¿y no viajaras?-pregunto irónicamente-

-¡Tu si me entiendes!-le sonrió y empezó a subir de nuevo las escaleras-

Y mientras los dos enamorados seguían subiendo y bajando las escaleras por varios minutos más, Yuuichi y Kino alistaban vendas y curitas por si alguno de los dos se llegaba a caer...

_Poner un anillo de oro en la copa de champaña con la que se hará el brindis: te asegurarás que no falte el dinero (ojo con tragártelo)_

Mientras que todo esto sucedía, en la gran torre de metal, una pareja muy cariñosa hacia un picnic atrasado de navidad (?), cuando al ver los fuegos artificiales que indicaban el nuevo año, el peli castaño pensó "q mejor idea, ¿q con una tradición empezar?"…

-¿Mamoru? -lo llama Kazemaru moviéndole ligeramente el hombro-

-será que Goenji si hizo lo del barril con fuego -se preguntaba internamente, mientras que su novio en esos precisos momentos lo zarandeaba de un lado a otro al darse cuenta que no respondía nada-

-Endo-le llamo algo amenazante por la falta de atención-

-Bueno, será mejor que empiece-y dicho y echo se giro hacia Kazemaru quien le observaba con una mirada asesina-Ichi-chan, hay una tradición muy importante en mi familia que se hace con la persona especial exactamente a media noche, y quiero que tu lo hagas conmigo

-¿en serio? -pregunta esperanzado el ex-velocista, esperándose un beso o algo por el estilo-

-así es solo tienes que...-susurro acercándose al peli azul, quien cerro los ojos esperando el contacto-beber de esta champaña con el anillo de oro dentro

-¿eh?-Kazemaru puso cara de confusión-estúpido-susurro empezando a tomar de la copa que le ofrecían

-ten cuidado y no te vayas a…

Antes de terminar la oración pude ver como Ichirouta comenzaba a mover los brazos desesperadamente, mirándolo esperando su ayuda, pero Endou, ante la situación se quedó observando el rostro tan cómico de su novio

_Usar ropa interior amarilla la noche de fin de año, para asegurar felicidad y Buenos momentos. Mejor usarla por el revés y cambiarla al derecho después de medianoche._

Justo ahora, en la mansión Kido, se encontraban dos personas entre la oscuridad devorándose a besos, esa era su mejor opción para recibir el año, una muestra de amor, uno estaba totalmente presionado contra una pared, mientras que el otro le intentaba quitar los pantalones, cosa que logró rápidamente, pero al ver el color de la ropa interior de su pareja se levantó y lo miró totalmente extrañado

-¿desde cuando usas interiores amarillos? -pregunta Fudou aguantándose las ganas de reírse-

-D-desde siempre-se defendió el otro esquivando la mirada-¡Mejor sigamos!

-¿No me digas que crees en esas esas estúpidas tradiciones?-pregunto divertido viendo como el otro se sonrojaba mucho más de lo que ya estaba-

-y-yo... t-tu s-si qui-quieres lo hacemos tres veces -pregunta en un tono totalmente seductor, logrando que Akio se sonrojara levemente- ¿eso es un si?

-eso es un... -hace una pausa y toma aire- ¡QUITATE ESOS CALSONES AMARILLOS MATA PASIONES!

-¡cállate! -le golpea la cabeza saliendo al baño para quitárselos, aunque muy dentro de su conciencia se encontraba en paz sabiendo que gracias a esa prenda su suerte mejoraría el próximo año, y tal vez lograría que su problemático novio también los vista-

_En Colombia el comer doce uvas con las doce campanazos que indican el nuevo año, significa el querer conceder doce deseos importantes en su vida_

Quien pensaría que ese grito se escucharía hasta el otro lado de la ciudad, en donde dos chicos miraban enrarecidos por la ventana hasta escuchar que en la radio, las doce se pronunciaba...

-¡Hiro-chan ya es hora!-gritaba alegremente Midorikawa acercándose a la mesa en donde 2 copas con uvas reposaba

-¿hora de que? -preguntaba este algo intrigado-

-¡De las uvas! ¿Que no es lógico?-pregunto con una cara de "dah"

-y para hacerlo mas romántico, yo te las doy a ti mientras me las das a mi

-no Hiroto -dice seriamente quitándole la poca pasión al asunto- esto es algo demasiado serio como para que tu lo quieras dañar

-pero...

-¡nada de peros Kiyama! -ordena el peli verdoso sentándose en una silla- siéntate y comete tu uvas

-si señor-se sentó a regañadientes tomando la primera uva en sus manos, la mando a su boca -"demasiado grandes"-pensó, pero antes de poder darle una mordida... se atraganto con ellas

-¡meg atorerg! –grita el peli rojo agarrando su garganta queriéndole mostrar a Ryuuji el estado en el que se encontraba por SU culpa, pero cuando ve a su novio, este se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, engulléndose las uvas como si estuviera comiendo helado-¡ogh Miegrdag!-grito con su ultimo esfuerzo, al menos Kazemaru no seria el único que moriría por ahogamiento

-¡Hiro! –grita Midorikawa al terminarse las uvas, ahora veía a su novio con el rostro morado, a punto de irse al otro mundo, así que por inercia le golpeó la espalda salvándole la vida de una muerte verdaderamente extraña...

Y asi como en muchos otros lugares de la ciudad y el mundo, el año nuevo era bien recivido con tradiciones, que antes de ser buenas, son una tremenda molestia...

* * *

><p>Tulipán: feliz año nuevo, sigan el 2012 con sus idiotas favoritas y esas cosas!<p>

Pelón: ¡esperamos que sean muy felices!


End file.
